


我的叔叔但丁

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Child Nero (Devil May Cry), Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Mentions of all kinds of food, POV First Person, Slice of Life, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 尼禄的叔叔是一个摩的司机。
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	我的叔叔但丁

**Author's Note:**

> 献给我的朋友ChowYik。  
> 普通人AU，背景设定在大概十年前的中国南方某城市。

这个周末的家庭作业是写一篇关于爸爸或者妈妈的作文。可是妈妈在我很小的时候就去世了，我和爸爸也已经很久没有见面了，现在每天照顾我的是我的叔叔但丁，所以我只能写一篇关于他的作文。

但丁的头发是白色的，眼睛是蓝色的，跟爸爸的一样，也和我的一样。他说他和爸爸是双胞胎兄弟，但我觉得他们一点都不像。虽然他们的头发颜色相同，可但丁的头发要长得多，也乱得多，而且经常一股汗味，爸爸的头发很整齐，经常洗头，闻起来香香的；但丁的手很粗糙，双手的虎口和食指上都有一层老茧，而爸爸的手很干净，没有一丝伤痕；但丁很久才刮一次胡子，平时还老爱拿胡渣来蹭我的脸，爸爸根本不会这样做，因为他不能忍受自己脸上有胡子存在。他们两个最相似的地方是眼睛，看起来一模一样，最大的区别在于，但丁经常用这双眼睛笑，爸爸的眼睛却总是很严肃，冷冰冰的，虽然我知道他爱我，但我还是会感到害怕。他们还有一个不同之处：但丁非常强壮，不过这段时间以来，他已经消瘦了很多，所以在这一点上，他和爸爸应该没有差很远了。但丁个子很高，睡觉的时候，他必须把腿曲起来才不会把脚伸到床外面，不过这样一来，我们两个睡在床上就很拥挤了，所以后来他就直接把脚吊在外面睡了。

但丁的工作很辛苦，他是一个摩的司机。早上六点他就开始工作，而他每天的第一个乘客就是我。他给他的摩托车起了个很酷的名字：重骑兵。他的摩托是黑色的，上面画了很多骷髅花纹，那些骷髅还会喷火。重骑兵太高了，以前我只能被他抱到车上，不过上了三年级之后我就不让他抱，而是自己爬上去了！我问他，等我长大了可不可以教我骑它。但丁说，等我长大了他会送我一辆新的摩托车。可是我就喜欢重骑兵，也喜欢和但丁一起骑车，我希望自己能快点长高，那就可以搭着但丁去好多地方玩，说不定还能叫上爸爸一起来。不过等我长大到能够骑摩托的时候，重骑兵可能就坐不下我们三个人了，而且爸爸肯定不愿意一块兜风，他宁愿坐在办公室里看着电脑。

于是早上，等我背好书包，系好红领巾，坐上重骑兵，我们就出发了。刚出门的时候路上人很少，但丁就会骑得很快，太阳刚出来没多久，一切都灰蒙蒙的，晨风擦着脸颊刮过，在耳边呼呼作响，但丁结实的胸膛紧紧贴着我的后背，很温暖，所以我一点儿也不觉得冷。

进了市区，车速就慢了下来，这时候我们就能闻到整座城市正在苏醒：凉茶的苦、艇仔粥的鲜、荷叶的香……种种气味随着卷闸门的咔哒咔哒，萦绕着雾气自横街窄巷飘出，滚烫的开水淋在青砖阶上。然后但丁会把摩托停在骑楼下，把我抱下车，拉过两张塑料凳，我们两个排排坐。等老板娘过来，他就点两份石磨肠粉，一份加瘦肉，另一份加瘦肉和一只鸡蛋。有鸡蛋的那份是我的，但丁说我还在长身体，所以要多补充营养。我说叔叔你工作那么累，也要补充营养。他会笑一笑，说：叔叔不累，快吃吧，不然你要迟到了，尼禄。当我低头开始猛吃的时候，听到他又嘀咕了句说加鸡蛋要一块钱呢。我们坐在那儿吃早餐的时候，经常有路人会指着我们交头接耳道：“哇，连鬼佬都喜欢吃！”，然后这家早餐铺又增加了一点人气，于是老板娘时不时会把一笼豆沙包放在油腻腻的折叠木桌上，说是请我们吃。爸爸很讨厌别人叫他鬼佬，虽然敢在他面前说这个词的人并不多，而但丁却置若罔闻，有时甚至会朝着对他指指点点的人露齿一笑。

吃完早餐，我就要上学了。到了学校门口，但丁会蹲下身，亲一下我的额头（或者说用他的胡茬扎一扎我的额头），微笑着说：“一定要认真听课啊，不然以后就跟叔叔一样只能开摩托车。”我会点点头，转身走进学校大门，头也不回，因为我知道但丁一定站在原地盯着我的背影。其实开摩的没什么不好的，我心想，摩托车很酷，但丁也很酷，再怎么说也比像爸爸那样，整天坐在同一个地方，板着一张脸，瞪任何一个走进办公室的人要有意思得多。不过开摩的肯定很危险，不然但丁也不会在靴子里面藏两把匕首，他可能以为我不知道，但我上次想偷穿他鞋子的时候就发现了，不然他身上也不会总是出现不知哪来的瘀伤和疤痕，虽然他经常想用衣服把它们藏起来。

但丁告诉我，送我回学校之后，他就在附近的广场门口开始接客。中午我在学校报了饭餐，就吃食堂，而但丁很可能为了省点钱干脆不吃。有时我希望但丁能多搭到几个客人，那他可以多赚点钱，有时我又希望少一点客人，那他就不用那么累，也不用怕被城管或者交警抓。到了放学时间，只要一出校门，我就能看到但丁在路肩上等着我，他骑着摩托，两个白色一次性饭盒一左一右地挂在重骑兵的握把上，里面装的是叉烧饭，而且必须是半肥瘦的叉烧，一路上这两盒叉烧饭就在风中荡啊荡。回到家，饭盒一开，筷子一掰，戳破装着蜜汁的小袋子往上一浇，就算开始晚饭了。我们都爱吃这个，天天都吃不腻。

不过我知道但丁真正爱吃的是什么。他喜欢披萨。一次回家的路上，我们碰上一场交通事故：一个外卖员因为闯红灯和一辆小轿车相撞了。外卖员倒是没什么事，只是抱着腿坐在了倒下的电瓶车旁，不过他的货物就惨了，保温箱在沥青路上轱辘滚了好几圈，把里面装着的几个扁平的盒子吐了出来，其中一个大敞着躺在地上，像一只被碾扁的超大仓鼠。仔细一看，原来是一张玛格丽特披萨。我抬头想看看但丁的反应，发现他一脸凝重，眼里写满了十分的惋惜十二分的沉痛，又好像下一秒就要冲上去把地上的几个纸盒抢走。然而绿灯很快就亮了，他轻轻叹了口气，拧拧油门走了，抓着握把的右手攥得发白。他确实很喜欢披萨，我还记得第一次到但丁的出租屋，灯一亮，地上就冒出了堆得乱七八糟的披萨盒和啤酒瓶，再怎么小心我也踢到了好几个。在我住进来后，这些东西就再也没有出现过了，并不是说他家里不乱了，只是换成了别的垃圾，比如一次性饭盒，毕竟烧腊店的盒饭比披萨便宜很多。

和爸爸一起生活的时候，我对一个东西是便宜还是贵没有什么概念，因为爸爸只会用“好”、“不好”、“可以”、“不可以”来评价。现在我明白了，便宜意味着我们只有这个选择，贵意味着我们不能选择。当然，但丁也不是一直都那么抠，去年我生日那天，他带我去了花记冰室，点了两份草莓雪糕。雪糕上的草莓裹着糖浆，撒着椰蓉，太甜了，爸爸肯定不会同意我吃这种东西，他会说吃了蛀牙。我才吃到一半，但丁就已经把他那杯全部吃完了，还拿不锈钢小勺在玻璃上刮了很久，然后托着腮眼巴巴地看着我一勺一勺吃。他盯得我心里发毛，一开始我以为自己吃到脸上了，后来发现他只是在看剩下的雪糕。等我吃完了，他问我还想再吃一杯吗，我说想，但其实我已经饱了。然后他从皮夹里数出三张五块钱，抬手把老板招了过来。第三杯草莓雪糕很快就端上来了。我把玻璃杯推到他面前，说叔叔你吃吧。他没说什么，又把杯子推回给我。就这么互推了不知道多少次，雪糕顶上的草莓都快要掉下来的时候，但丁终于投降了，他伸出大手摸了摸我的头顶，两三下就把已经开始融化的雪糕吃完了。

后来但丁问过我，还想不想去那家冰室吃雪糕。我知道但丁在存钱，所以我说不想。他有点遗憾地摇了摇头，说明明就很好吃嘛。

不过，为什么要存钱？我这样问过但丁。问的时候但丁在阳台洗衣服，他坐在小板凳上，抬头看了我一眼，马上又低头继续搓我因为打架沾上了塑胶跑道红漆的校服裤。我觉得他应该是在心里叹了口气。然后他终于停下了手里的动作，把短裤往水盆里一扔，手肘撑在膝盖上，望着我的眼睛说：“存够了钱，我们就可以给维吉尔做手术，把他治好了，我们就能一起回家。”

回家？回哪个家？我和爸爸以前住的那个顶层公寓？但丁摇了摇头：“你知道我们不属于这里吧？”

我不太明白他的意思。是的，我知道我们和其他大人孩子都不同，我们的眼睛是蓝色的，头发是白色的，当我们独处时，我们会用另一门语言交流，其他人会把爸爸和但丁叫做鬼佬，把我叫做鬼仔。可这就是我出生的地方，从记事起，我就会讲本地的方言，此时此刻，我也正在用他们的文字来写作。我喜欢牛杂，喜欢叉烧饭，喜欢糯米鸡，喜欢香芋西米露，喜欢从清晨延续到半夜的烟火气息，我喜欢这座城市，就像她包容地接纳了我一样。但我也能隐隐约约感觉到，自己与这一切是如此地格格不入，就像掉进清水里的一滴油。

可是，我们总有一天要回去的。其实爸爸也说过类似的话。但丁接着说，回去大洋彼岸的那个家，他和维吉尔曾经住了十几年的一栋大房子，到了冬天那里会下雪，他们会在院子里打雪仗。我从来没有见过雪。但那边有我所习惯、所热爱的一切吗？如果我不属于这里，那我就真的属于那块我从未踏足的“家乡”吗？

“尼禄，没事的。你还小，你的路还很长，很快会忘掉的。”但丁说，朝着我的头发伸出手，看到自己手上的肥皂泡后又缩了回去。

说实话，其实我并不在乎大房子、顶层公寓还是城中村里的鸽子笼。对我来说，家是但丁温暖的怀抱，是爸爸冰冷又坚定的手，是凌晨一点疲惫的脚步声，是重骑兵引擎的轰鸣。倘若有一片屋檐能够容纳我们三个人，那我就愿意称它为家。话虽如此，可看情况，我们离存够钱似乎还很远很远。

但丁带我去看过爸爸，就在上周五傍晚。十一月的亚热带连夜风都是闷的，即使在摩托上飞驰也不叫人痛快。但丁牵着我的手，站在一扇青漆剥落的铁门前，我朝楼上望去，三楼的几块玻璃窗上镶着五个彩字，但前面几个已经黑掉了，只剩下“诊所”两个字在暮色中隔着防盗网发光。他往门禁机上摁了一串数字，指示灯闪了两下绿色，铁门咔哒一声弹开，淡黄色廊灯应声亮起，两秒后又熄灭了，再也没有一点光芒。于是我们走进了一道没有光源的长廊，铁门在我们身后重重摔上，似乎再也无法推开。在黑暗中我看不到尽头，只能听见楼道漏水滴答和鞋底与沙砾摩擦的噪响，我应该害怕，可但丁的脚步很稳，握着我的手很牢，不知道走了多久，可能是三分钟，可能是十分钟，也可能是半小时，我们拐弯上了一个楼梯，摁开了另一个门禁，又上了两层楼。

然后我们就看到了光，从虚掩的门缝处渗出。进门后，空气里混杂着消毒药水和中草药的味道，一个人坐在办公桌后埋头写着什么东西，但丁“嘿！”了一声，他才站起身来，而他桌上那几堆比我还高的纸竟然没有随之倒坍。这是莫里森医生，但他穿着灰衬衫和短裤，一点也不像个医生。他朝但丁点点头，目光往下看到了我，嘴角扯起一个微笑，说，“以后不要把孩子带来。”

“无论怎样，总得让维吉尔的儿子来看他一眼，他的儿子也需要见一见自己的父亲。”但丁笑着说。

莫里森没有反驳，示意我们跟上。打开走廊尽头的门是一个逼仄的小房间，镜像的“诊所”二字从窗外映进来，屋里有另一股奇怪的气味。爸爸躺在病床上，一些透明的管子从床上床下像蛇一样钻进他的被窝里。他穿着的浅蓝色衬衫似乎很柔软，他的头发也是，但他的面容却十分僵硬，仿佛在睡梦中也不得安宁。我握住他一只手，还是冰凉冰凉的，白得几乎透明，青色的血管清晰可见，脉搏跳得好慢，比我的慢很多，我不敢抓得太紧。

“找到了吗？”但丁问。

“哪有那么容易，”莫里森跨过凳子走到窗边，推开窗户，“Rh阴性血的心脏，这不单是钱的问题。倒是你，找到对他下手的人了吗。”

“解决了。但这也救不了他。”

“但丁，我也很想帮你，但我只能说，时间不多了。”

但丁没有接话，莫里森也没再说什么。座机铃声响得正是时候，莫里森偏了偏脑袋，从我们身旁挤过，到客厅里接电话去了。这时但丁走到病床另一侧，望着爸爸紧闭的眼睛，抓起他的手，把它展开贴在自己的心口，另一只手则抚上他的胸膛，那大概是他心脏虚弱跳动的地方。

回到出租屋之后，但丁打了一个很长的电话。

今天上午，但丁又带我去了花记冰室。我们在上次坐的那个靠窗的位置面对面坐下，重骑兵离我们只隔着一层玻璃。跃过但丁的头顶，可以看到墙上的电视在播《动物世界》。但丁又点了两份草莓雪糕。今天不是我的生日，也不是爸爸和但丁的生日，不知道为什么要来。

“因为今天是周末呀，孩子，而且今天天气很好。”但丁笑嘻嘻，双臂枕着后脑勺整个人往后倒在沙发的靠背上。如果爸爸在，一定会骂他坐没坐相。不过其实我也没见过他们两个真正相处的样子，毕竟在爸爸出事之后，这个素未谋面、我也不曾耳闻的叔叔才第一次出现。

这一次他吃得很慢，一小勺一小勺地挖，把不锈钢勺子在嘴里咬很久，让人分不清他到底在吃雪糕还是在嗦勺子里的铁。电视频道被切到了珠江台。但丁突然开口说：

“尼禄，你真的和维吉尔很像。”

大家都这么说，连爸爸也是。

“我的意思是，这段时间以来，你一次都没有哭过。如果我在你这个年纪……不，即使比你大上几岁，突然看到那么久没见的父亲，一定会当场哇哇大哭起来。”

爸爸说过，无论发生了什么，都不可以害怕，也不可以哭。

“你可以害怕，可以哭的，孩子。”但丁叼着勺子轻笑一声。这时天气预报说，三天后会有超强台风登录。

“你的雪糕要化掉了。”我提醒他。

走之前，我们还打包了两份杨枝甘露。我提着一盒，但丁提着一盒。提到出租屋门口，那里已经站着一个斜挎着旅行包的黑头发女人。“叫你蕾蒂阿姨。”但丁说。“叫姐姐。”蕾蒂摘下墨镜，冲我眨了眨眼。

但丁去厨房把打包回来的糖水放进冰箱，顺便给蕾蒂烧壶热水泡茶。我把作业从书包里拿出来，把小板凳搬到茶几旁，坐下开始写数学作业。蕾蒂一手捏着墨镜腿，环视着这间屋子，注视了天花板上的霉斑好一会儿，一连问了我好几个问题。但丁每天送你上学吗？但丁每天给你买饭吗？但丁给你洗衣服晾衣服吗？但丁晚上哄你睡觉吗？我都逐一点头回答了。她看了一眼但丁在厨房里模糊的身影，咬了咬下嘴唇，脸上的表情有些扭曲，似乎在强忍笑意，又好像有点难过。“你知道他给你当保姆之前是干什么的吗？”

“摩的司机。”

蕾蒂终于噗嗤地笑出声来，但丁一脸疑惑地望了眼我们，她只是冲他摆摆手。“他是个很厉害的摩的司机。”

“那为什么他会那么穷呢？”

“你叔叔年轻的时候啊，是个小有名气的……摩的司机。那时的他好赌博，意气用事，赌运不佳，又偏偏好善乐施，即使赚到了钱，很快就被他挥霍一空，或者遭人利用他的好心骗去。但丁也听不进你爸爸的话。最后，他把一起来这座城市打拼的哥哥输掉了。”

“所以他们吵架了？”我不太明白。

“……差不多。但你要知道……”

“蕾蒂！”但丁把玻璃门拉开一道缝喊道。她拎起她的旅行包，走进了厨房。厨房门上贴着灰色的防水布，我看不到他们的动作。

“够吗。”

“够了。”

“但丁，你确定要这么做吗？”

一小段沉默。

“这样一来，你欠我的就更多了。”蕾蒂说，声音放得很轻。

“我欠你的，你可以找维吉尔要。而我欠他的，我已经还清了。”

另一段沉默。

“谢谢你，蕾蒂。”

他们一前一后地从厨房里走出来，但丁已经把旅行包挂在了肩上。“你算错了，十六乘以五十五等于八百八十。”蕾蒂戳了戳我的作业本。

但丁蹲在我面前，就像在送我到校门口时那样，他轻吻我的额头，说：

“尼禄，我要送维吉尔去外地做手术了，接下来几天蕾蒂姐姐会照顾你的。听话，好吗？”

可是不知道为什么，我很害怕。

“不要害怕，孩子。”

“你说过我可以害怕的。”我抱住了但丁。“你会和爸爸一起回来的吧？”

“会的，我当然会。然后我们会一起回家。”但丁的心脏在跳动，贴着我的心，扑通、扑通。“不过到时候，你一定要叫你爸爸点一份披萨，不加橄榄。”

“为什么要我叫？”

“因为他从来不会听我的话。” 但丁的温暖环绕了我，他似乎有些无奈，但还是笑了，像他一直做的那样，他总是笑。

然后他站起身来，扯了扯旅行包的带子。他的笑容和以前不一样了，似乎有些疲惫，但他的腰还是挺得很直，像一个骄傲的赛车手。但丁和蕾蒂对视了几秒，最终把目光落到了我身上。在他沉默又不笑的时候，他和爸爸的确非常相似。但丁望着我，张了张嘴，最后什么也没有说。不知怎的，我从这双眼睛里读到了一句告别，但我知道，那不是诀别。

他转身推开了门。我听着他的脚步声一点点远去，直到一切变得那么安静，连尘埃在空气中飘动都能听见。我控制不住自己冲到了窗台前，踮起脚尖往外瞧，他的身影已经消失不见。

今天的天气确实很好。碧空如洗，马尾状的云朵在天边驰过。我突然意识到，但丁没有骑走他的摩托车。

**Author's Note:**

> 我发誓我一开始只是觉得让但丁开摩的会很有意思……谁知道写着写着就变成这样了，对不起啊，哈哈。这篇文写得比较糙，因为体力原因每天一两千字断断续续地写的，还有很多想法没有写进去，等哪天我再整篇但丁或者V哥视角的来补完吧。


End file.
